Developmental Research Project Plan Summary The Developmental Research Project Plan describes the processes by which competitive awards to BPI faculty are requested, reviewed and awarded. This plan is at the heart of the INBRE and IDeA goals to make network faculty competitive for extramural funding. The plan is designed to assist network faculty who work in a variety of research areas, from molecular genetics to human physiology. In addition to the Project and Pilot awards that we have competed for 10 years, we will make smaller awards on a rolling basis for collection of preliminary data and use of facilities. The Developmental Research Plan also describes the plans for improving the quality of applications to VGN and to extramural agencies and strategies to assist the faculty including grant writing workshops and intensive follow-up coaching for timely application submissions through the PDE Core. Also with the PDE Core, the faculty will be provided with mentoring by research advisors and the PDE Core Director, including the development of an Individual Development Plan. A grant specialist will join the PDE Core to provide pre- and post-award assistance. VGN will continue to train BPI staff in grant management. The Developmental Research Plan, coordinated with the PDE Core for mentoring and coaching, uses some of the best practices that we have identified in use in other INBREs, such as required grant writing workshops. There are qualified investigators at all network BPIs, sufficient to submit meritorious applications for 7 Project and 10 Pilot awards per year. We have long-term experience with solicitation of proposals, assembly of review panels, review of applications, and compliance with federal policies and guidelines. Milestones have been set for improving of quality of applications to VGN and success in applications to federal agencies and foundations. We continue to track our network faculty that have been funded by VGN.